Overhead tool or fixture rail systems are frequently utilized in manufacturing plants having assembly lines. The overhead fixture rail systems are typically arranged in parallel with the assembly line. These overhead fixture rail systems are utilized for hanging tools or fixtures that are required at a given workstation for the use of the production line workers in assembling a workpiece. Modern assembly line designs typically require provisions for the assembly of more than one type of workpiece on the same assembly line. As such, many different types of tools or fixtures are typically hung from a single overhead fixture rail system. This may lead to operator confusion over which tool to use for a given style of workpiece. Additionally, the operator will be required to move the additional tools or fixtures along the rail system in order to position the tool or fixture required for the particular style of workpiece.